


An Extreme

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasagawa thinks that Hibari needs a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extreme

The birds chirped tunelessly in the sky above Namimori Middle as the dark haired young man stepped outside, taking a brief pause in his regular patrolling routine. He looked down on the grounds with something that bordered on contempt as he saw happy couples holding hands, walking down the sidewalks that surrounded them.

He snorted, but when he turned around he was faced with something that he held in much greater contempt. That smiling, sunny face of the one idiot boy who somehow always managed to find him when he needed something.

"Hibari! Why're you back here?" Sasagawa grinned innocently and took the other boy's hand. "Ahh, that doesn't matter. D'you have a second?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Hibari turned away, thinking about all of the possible misdemeanors he could catch in action today. It didn't matter if he didn't technically have power here anymore. It was getting toward summer, which meant that students were getting more careless, and he could do his job better. "Anyways, I'm busy."

But that grip stayed tight on his hand. "With a job you gave up years ago? It'll only take a minute. You could still keep watch at the same time, if you need to that badly."

"I'll be timing you."

The white-haired boy laughed and dragged Hibari behind a wall, carefully watching to see if anyone else was on the roof. "Good thing no one else'll ever come up here, huh, Hibari? They're too scared they're going to meet you." He unzipped Hibari's trousers carefully, lightly palming his groin.

Hibari just grunted, which was the most approval Sasagawa could ever hope to get.

Ryohei kneeled before Hibari, and grinned up as he asked the final question. "So which'll it be today?"

The look in Hibari's eyes was borderline murderous as he looked down at the other boy. "Just stop talking already so I can get back to patrol--" But Sasagawa had already made a decision as he pulled apart the other boy's boxers' fly and pressed his lips to the tip of Hibari's cock for a brief moment.

"I'll make sure I'll take you to the extreme."

And at that point Hibari couldn't actually be bothered to try to keep watch anymore, since that strange wet _delicacy_ of Sasagawa's tongue managed to take out all of the tension and all of the sense of duty that he always had. Hibari had figured that he would have been the rough and clumsy type, but every time he had agreed to do this, Sasagawa almost worshipped him. He was that gentle, that strangely kind about it. And while it had been awkward the first time, the Guardian of the Sun had quickly learned what got the other boy off fastest.

What was just enough to give him something.

Hibari always counted the seconds in his head when he could keep it clear enough. Today: 78 seconds. He looked down at Ryohei, still scowling.

"That took too long. You said it would only be a minute."

But the grin that met him was so utterly oblivious that Hibari had to admit that it didn't matter. "But it was still pretty extreme, right?"

Hibari only nodded as he zipped up his trousers for himself, eyes once again focused on their surroundings. "I have to get back to work."

He smiled again. "Catch everyone you can to the extreme, Hibari!!"

And as Hibari stalked off to see who he could punish next today, it was those last words he said that stuck in his mind.


End file.
